The invention relates to a lighting strip having a multicore conductor strip and is fitted with LED elements which are arranged in a row one behind the other.
A lighting strip of the type mentioned above is disclosed in EP-0 669 492 A1. In the case of this known lighting strip, a conductor strip is provided which is composed of a so-called "Kaplan film". This is a plastic strip which is provided with a metal coating and in which the conductor tracks are exposed by etching away regions of the metal coating. Lighting means, called LED elements for short in the following text, are soldered onto this conductor strip at predetermined intervals. The production of the conductor strip is based on a relatively costly technology, requires a large number of process steps, and is dependent on the use of high-quality materials. Although, as a rule, the film strip which is provided with conductor tracks is provided with a coating, sealing problems have occurred in practice and it has been found that the film strip is difficult to lay, particularly in corner regions (risk of kinking), and is also highly sensitive to scratching.